


The Day All The Stars Died

by ThinkingofWordstoWrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other - Freeform, Sarcasm, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThinkingofWordstoWrite/pseuds/ThinkingofWordstoWrite
Summary: Han dies, but wakes up immediately after as a young man, with all the memories intact. Determined to fix things, he heads straight to where Luke is located before the deaths of his aunt and uncle and changes everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -Sorry, not sorry.
> 
> -(I don't own Star Wars.)

Death was quick. 

But not quite quick enough. 

Han rolled over, feeling exhausted and hungry, but otherwise well rested...

Wait.

Something was wrong. His eyes popped open, and he stared at the ceiling that looked exactly like when he was studying to be the best pilot the universe had to offer. 

Which meant...

He'd somehow traveled back in time. He was alive!

Han smirked, feeling that the Force must really like him. Otherwise, how to explain all of this? He yawned, felt his stomach rumble, and prepared to get up for the day.

He had work to do.

Lives to save.

It could only get better from here.


End file.
